


Unchained

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Chain of Memories, Chi - Freeform, Gen, Gen Fic, KH Chi, Oneshot, Parallels, Strelitzia and Namine Similarities that Marluxia Picks Up On, Unchained Key, Unchained X - Freeform, Union Cross, Union X, X - Freeform, com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: An old work of mine, that was in Destiny-Islanders’ “The Ties That Bind” KH magazine, that’s about Lauriam/Marluxia’s bonds with Strelitzia and Naminé.
Relationships: Lauriam & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Marluxia & Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Marluxia & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Unchained

Lauriam doesn’t know why it is, exactly, but sometimes, when he remembers Strelitzia… he imagines her standing in the wind, with her hair completely down and it whipping in the wind.

This is wrong—because his dear sister would never wear her hair in such a way.

Even when it was mostly relaxed and falling down on its own, there was always some rubber band holding the last part of it up.

That was because when Strelitzia had chosen to become a Keyblade wielder—a choice that had almost taken their lovely mother to an early grave—she had opted to somewhat do away with her tresses, so it would not get in the way of her collecting Lux.

There had been something in that that Lauriam even admired…

…So the Union Leader has no idea why he’s imagining his friend—or the sister that he now wishes he’d actually befriended, since she had wanted his attention so much—this way after she’s disappeared, but he thinks it might be a clue.

Hadn’t Ava said they were her Dandelions and Union Leaders for a reason? So could all of them, then, have some latent psychic ability?

Perhaps he’s supposed to imagine the rubber band snapping and making Strelitzia’s hair free, the way the Union Leaders themselves are free in the Unchained state?

…Except for the fact that Strelitzia doesn’t seem to be in the Unchained realm at all, of course.

And perhaps they’re not even in the dream that Lauriam had begun to suspect, either.

It’s then that Lauriam begins thinking about how the world they’re in is governed by data; and in knowing how ones and zeroes all fly by in the computer, he thinks he has an idea as to where Strelitzia may have ended up…

But before Lauriam gets the chance to test that theory, the world ends.

Once again.

…

It’s no accident that, in Lauriam’s new life as Marluxia, he goes to the castle where someone who has worked with data also resides.

No. In thoroughly doing his homework ages past, and even now, Lauriam had made sure he’d get sent to the key that could lead to Strelitzia’s whereabouts.

But it’s when Marluxia eventually sees the charming Naminé, with strengths and hang-ups quite similar to his own sister's—and hair much the same as in his vision—that his perfect sight begins to falter.

At first, he opts to be kind to the child, since even though she’s not his sister… She may be close enough that he can undo some past mistakes through her, if he never gets to in the proper way.

And mayhap he should even be nice to her on principle, since he was never courteous to his Strelitzia.

And it’s for that thought that Marluxia puts a gentle hand on the shadow’s shoulder; that he urges her to do what Xemnas has ordered her to do. In some way, it’s actually an attempt to protect her.

…But then her betrayal—and the fact she’s not Strelitzia—cuts Marluxia to the quick, and he hurts Naminé the way his indifference towards Strelitzia must have injured her so long ago.

…And when Naminé is rescued by her hero, who will also surely let her down in the end, Marluxia—no, Lauriam—has realized he’s failed yet again. In many ways…

And so he lets himself fade away.

And yet… somehow even then, Lauriam swears to Kingdom Hearts that he will find his dear sister.

One day…

And finally do right by the one he sees as his friend.


End file.
